Thinking Music
Thinking Music is a defunct commercial music house based in London, owned by John Powell. History In 1995, Powell co-founded the London-based commercial music house Independently Thinking Music, which produced scores for more than 100 British and French commercials and independent films. Powell's first film score was for the 1990 film Stay Lucky. He moved to Los Angeles in 1997, and scored his first major film, Face/Off. This was followed by Antz in 1998, the first film produced by DreamWorks Animation which he co-scored with fellow British composer Harry Gregson-Williams. Two years later the two collaborated again to compose the score to Chicken Run, and again the following year on Shrek, which won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. All subsequent Shrek films however, have been scored solely by Gregson-Williams. During 2001 he also scored Evolution, I Am Sam, Just Visiting, and Rat Race. In 2002 Powell was hired to score The Bourne Identity, after Carter Burwell left the project, and has gone on to score all of director Doug Liman's subsequent films. He also returned to score the other two films in the series, The Bourne Supremacy and The Bourne Ultimatum, which were both directed by British director Paul Greengrass. Following the Bourne films, Powell collaborated with Liman again to score the 2005 film Mr. & Mrs. Smith. That year, he also scored Robots, going on to score all but one of subsequent films by Blue Sky Studios. Folded into Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios After finishing his work in Ice Age: The Meltdown, the composer John Powell agreed to a 6-year contract with Cartoonverse Music, in which he will compose the first scores of the Cartoonverse movies, before leaving for X-Men: The Last Stand. Finally, after the release of Ice Age: The Meltdown on March 31, 2006, Powell and Cartoonverse Music merged seven tracks from the film's soundtrack (The Dam Breaks, Ellie Gets Trapped, Manny to the Rescue, Rescues All Around, Scrat to The Rescue, The Water Receives and Mammoths) into Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios, a new joint venture with a London-based film score between Cartoonverse Music and Powell (along with the music team from the cinema, including his previous collaborations John Ashton Thomas and James McKee Smith) as a member of Cartoonverse Remote Control, a joint venture between Cartoonverse Music and Remote Control Productions. Powell and Cartoonverse Music also created a 12-minute orchestral-choral music suite, called Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios Suite, and created six songs for the studio, including updating Shoulder to Shoulder'' by Carly Simon, which claims to be the musical theme of the score, which will be used for the upcoming Cartoonverse theatrical releases. The music team of [[Ice Age: The Meltdown|''Ice Age: The Meltdown]] (2006) can now also work at Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios. Beginning with ''The Adventures of Lighting McQueen'' (2008), its action-oriented action score division based in Glagsow, Cartoonverse-John Powell Action Studios, was also established. On April 5, 2007, Thinking Music was fully integrated into Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios, which put an end to the oldest London-based Powell's former 12-year film scoring career under Thinking Music, before some of the scores have been finally acquired by Cartoonverse-John Powell Studios. Films See also *John Powell *Cartoonverse Remote Control Category:Film soundtracks Category:American film score studios Category:British film score studios Category:Comedyverse subsidiaries Category:Former Comedyverse subsidiaries Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Dramaverse subsidiaries Category:Former Dramaverse subsidiaries